A Typical Conversation in the Life of Pepper Potts
by PhoenixCrystal
Summary: Just a bit of fluff about an idea Tony gets. But Pepper's not sure she approves... My first Iron Man story and first oneshot!


Hello, all! This is my first Iron Man story, as well as my first oneshot. I guess that also makes it my first story to actually finish, too, but it's so short I'm not really counting it, haha!

Just a short heads-up/advertisement: I am going to begin posting my story for Alice in Wonderland 2010 very soon. If you are at all interested, please check it out when it shows up!

A special thanks to my sister, SilverTortoise, for giving me the basic idea. This story is supposed to take place after Iron Man 2, which I just saw again for the second time today!

Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man or any of the characters, although I dearly wish I owned Jarvis... he's my favorite!

* * *

A Typical Conversation in the Life of Pepper Potts

Tony Stark strolled into the living room of his Malibu mansion and struck a pose.

"So," he said, his world-famously charming smile crinkling his dark eyes, "What do you say to having a swim in Jello?"

Pepper Potts looked up from the book she'd been reading and glared at him. She'd been enjoying a bit of peace and quiet, no sudden announcements, no bizarre, frightening jobs, while Tony had gone out to get a haircut. But now he was back, and clearly she wasn't going to get any more quiet for some time.

"Welcome home, sir." Jarvis, the AI in charge of the house and, when Pepper wasn't able to, keeping Tony from doing anything too destructive, had noticed Tony's return, as well.

"Hey, thanks, Jarvis," Tony called, then turned his attention back to Pepper. "So, whaddaya say?" he repeated, smiling again. Pepper slammed her book shut and got up off the couch.

"No," she answered sternly, "That's the most disgusting idea I've ever heard, and that's taking into account all the other disgusting ideas you've had." Tony assumed a hurt expression, looking for all the world like a pouting GQ model.

"Now why do you say that?" he asked, tilting his head to one side in what most women, including pepper, usually, would consider an irresistible move, "There's nothing gross about swimming in Jello." Pepper sighed. She could tell she was actually going to have to explain herself.

"Jarvis, could you pause the music, please?" she called.

"Of course," the AI answered, and the soft classical music Pepper had been enjoying cut off. "May I also suggest that you-" But Jarvis' suave, calming, British voice was cut off by Tony's currently, in Pepper's mind, much more annoying one.

"Are you going to explain what's gross about swimming in Jello, or am I going to have to change the subject?" Pepper shot him a look.

"I wish you would, but I suppose I'll still have to tell you at some point." Tony nodded, his grin reappearing. "Fine. Swimming in Jello is gross because... well, it just sounds like something they'd do at the Playboy mansion, I guess..." Pepper felt her cheeks get slightly warm, but tony actually laughed.

"Is that all?" he queried, "Hey, I wasn't thinking of this as a clothing optional event, but we could make it that way, if you want." His expression shifted to a musing look. "You know, I think you've hit on something. That might actually be even more fun..." Pepper's face was flaming now, she could tell.

"Look, I am not going to swim in Jello with you," she snapped.

"... We could invite Rhodey over, and maybe a few more girls..." Tony went on, not listening.

"In clothes or without clothes," Pepper likewise went on, gesturing wildly, "But especially not without!"

"Do you think we could get Natalie to come?" Tony was wandering about the room now, tapping his chin with his finger and staring at the ceiling. "Or do you think she's being an agent right now? Maybe I should try calling her..."

"No." Pepper cut him off before he could instruct Jarvis to dial her former assistant's number. "We are not having a 'swimming in Jello' party." Tony opened his mouth, but she held up her hand. "And you're not going to have one without me, either."

"What about a 'swimming in pudding' party?" Tony asked, "It'd be the next best thing." Pepper opened her mouth to refuse, but then something occurred to her.

"... Chocolate pudding?" she murmured. Tony, who had been looking hopeful, smirked.

"Sounds good to me. Though, of course, that really would have to be a no-clothes-allowed event. That much chocolate just... does things to people..." Pepper sighed, but she was smiling too, now.

"If you insist," she told him, "But I insist that this be a more private sort of party."

"Just the two of us?" Tony asked, walking over and slipping his arms about Pepper's waist.

"Just the two of us," Pepper answered, putting her hands on Tony's shoulders. She was leaning in to kiss his cheek when he whispered, "But it would've been fun to have Natalie there..." Pepper groaned, and Tony laughed. "I love you, Pepper," he stated softly, suddenly completely serious, and kissed her lips gently. Then he let her go and sauntered off to work in his basement lab, whistling as he went. Pepper stayed where she was for a moment, watching him go. Then she returned to her seat on the couch and picked up her discarded book.

_I love you too, Tony Stark,_ she thought, as aloud she asked Jarvis to restart her music, _I love you too. But sometimes... you really annoy the hell out of me!_

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know how you liked it. (If there were any lines or parts you liked in particular, please let me know!)


End file.
